Huddled Together for Warmth
by Tsuki-Moon
Summary: Trowa and Heero are stuck in a snow storm and memories and feelings surface.(shonen-ai)


**Note:****_Hi! This fic is for Kai and Jen, if you guys want to claim it, just 'cause I feel like writing a story. ^-^__ It's really chilly out today and so this seemed like a good thing to write. I also found the COOLEST thing!!! I went to this comic store today and I found this compilation of a bunch of different Gundam articles from all over (Animerica, Mixx-Zine etc.). And it included this gorgeous pic of Trowa in his OZ uniform, with his arms wrapped around Heero, nuzzling/kissing the side of his head (wow…_****yoai in an American book- I'M impressed) with Heero, on the other hand, looking away as if preoccupied, but still clinging to Trowa too. It's SO pretty. AND it had this gorgeous poem called "Knives" next to the pic that works well with 3X1.I have it on my computer, now! Anyway, the poem at the beginning of this story IS that poem, so read it because it actually IS something Gundam Wing. Um, this story takes place when Trowa and Heero are traveling together after Noin finds them and is taking them to go fight Zechs (remember that?). I don't own Gundam Wing, or the poem, or ****anything else because I have no money. Oh, and in case you didn't pay attention to me talking about 3X1- this IS yoai/shonen-ai. If you didn't get that earlier, go whack your head on something a few times okay? It'll save me the trouble. ^_~Hahaha- enjoy!**

### Love always, Tsuki

## Huddled Together for Warmth

By Tsuki-Moon__

_Flower, colored bright_

_I am strong. I can fight._

_But I don't know._

_Tower, brick, and stone_

_Make my way, on my own,_

_But I don't know…_

_ _

_I don't know why, but I don't know._

_If I can fly, can I fly now?_

_Are my wings_

_Strong enough to bear_

_The winds out there?_

_Hey, I don't know._

#### 

#### Tell me it'll never fade

_That I'll go forth Unafraid_

_'Cause I don't know._

_Show me rain or flood_

_To cool the fire in my blood._

_'Cause I don't know._

_Knives._

Lucracia Noin cursed softly to herself as the ship half-landed, half-crashed into the cold snow. I looked up from my book. "What is it?"

"The landing gear didn't isn't working right. We can't get to our destination this way." She shook her head and pulle don her blizzard-coat. "I'll hike to the nearest base with a soldier. The other one will stay here with you two. You won't make trouble, right?" She glared at Trowa and I.

"We want to get there just as much as you do." Trowa stated in his usual, elegant tone. "Heero has a score to settle with Zechs, and I'm not about to let him go alone." Noin nodded in response.

"All right then…"

"Ms. Noin!" One of the soldiers rushed up and saluted quickly. "The engine malfunctioned slightly and the heaters are down." Noin's eyes widened.

"Well, then we'll all have to hike to the base."

"But if we leave the ship alone..."

"Why would we _all hike?" I asked. _

"The cold." Noin stated quickly. "Without a heater, you three will be freezing."

"There's one small generator." The second soldier called from the door. "I can be working on the engine while you take the Gundam pilots to the base."

"Hmph. We should probably stay here." Trowa scoffed. "I'd hate for some OZ soldiers to get mixed up and arrest us before we get to our objective."

"Right." I agreed coolly. "We'll be here when you get back."

"But… the temperature…" 

"It's not that bad. It won't get below fifteen degrees tonight, and with the generator we should be fine." That was Trowa.

"Hn." That was I. 

Noin sighed wearily. "Fine, but if you two are popsicles when I get back don't you blame me." She turned to the OZ soldier. "You don't have to watch them. Just work on that engine! Zechs will be waiting for us."

"Yes ma'am!" The man saluted and ran off to start working. Trowa returned to staring out the window as I turned back to my book.

~~~~~~

"You're shivering." I looked up at Trowa, who stood in the doorway of the cell-like room we shared for this trip. 

"Yeah. It's cold." I turned away from Trowa slightly. Why did he care if I was shivering? We hadn't spoken more than five words at a time to one another this entire trip, and I didn't really want to start now. Talking just seemed like a waste of time. My gut paned as I thought those words. No… talking wasn't a waste of time. That was my guard. I had let it down for Duo and I couldn't let myself do it again. I didn't want to get hurt again. I shuttered as the thought echoed in my mind. Trowa walked over and sat down next to me on my cot.

"It _is cold, isn't it? Somehow, fifteen degrees just seems better on paper than in real life." I chuckled dryly, trying not to notice how close his leg was to mine. _

"It's not like there's anything we can do about that though," I sneered. "The main generator will be down until that soldier can fix the engine. And I don't plan to help him. Let Zechs Marquise wait." The flatness in my voice half-surprised even me. I hadn't meant it to sound so scornful. 

"_Can't we do something?" Trowa whispered. I stiffened at his tone. It wasn't Trowa's usual, flat monotony. There was a slight coo in his pitch and I felt the cot shift slightly as Trowa leaned in closer. I tensed up and shuttered ever so slightly as Trowa's hand encompassed mine. I forced myself to look up at him as his head tilted down and kissed me softly._

I sighed and kissed back. How could Trowa know what I wanted when _I barely knew? No one ever saw through me… __ever! His arms encircled my waist as he pulled me toward him, kissing me more forcefully, his tongue running over my lips before slipping into my mouth._

It felt really strange having Trowa's tongue in my mouth. You never really notice your own tongue when you're by yourself, but now Trowa's tongue felt alien and strange in my mouth. Duo had kissed me in the exact same way, but it felt different. Duo's tongue was playful and rough; teasing me, but letting me know it was safe to pull back at any time. Trowa's tongue felt a bit slimy, but it was seductive and thick. I breathed loudly and pushed forward again, throwing my thoughts aside, wanting more. Forget walls and emotional guards for now. It was cold out, damn it!

Trowa's hand fell on my thigh and slid upward. I moaned roughly and I think my breathing about tripled. I opened my eyes and looked at Trowa. 

I've always prided myself on being able to read people's eyes. Duo always told me I was great at that, and I think so too. As I looked in Trowa's eyes, I immediately wished that I didn't have that gift. _Empty. Trowa's eyes were nothing but cold and empty._

"Trowa," I stated carefully, "what's wrong?" 

Trowa's eyes flashed in surprise and he pulled away from me immediately. He turned his face away as if he knew I was reading it. "Nothing, Heero."

"Trowa." I used the tone I used far too often for his name- a scolding, harsher tone. I saw another shimmer in his gaze and he bit his lip.

"God, Heero, don't ask me that. Please, please, don't ask me that."

"Why?"

"I… I can't… I can't talk about it." Trowa looked up. "I- I need you, Heero. Can you just…" Trowa scowled suddenly and stood up, as if remembering the cool mask that we usually wore around each other. "Never mind. Forget it." 

"Trowa!" I snapped quickly. I saw him flinch and I softened my tone. "Trowa… what is it? Can I just _what?"_

Trowa's eyes watered. He looked at me and I read his eyes again. _Loss. __Pain. "Can you just hold me?" _

I paused and then nodded slowly. "Of course… after all, it's cold." Trowa smiled thankfully and slid down next to me on the mattress again. We embraced each other in complete silence. He buried his face in my neck and I could practically feel the pain radiating from him. I could only guess what had happened between him and the other pilot -Quatre Raberba Winner- that had caused this sorrow. He hadn't said anything to me except that he had stayed at his house briefly, but I read his eyes. He had been in love with that pilot. I didn't say anything at all, though. He didn't want to talk about Quatre, and I didn't want to talk about Duo. It was easier not to talk. It was easier not to remember, too. It was easier not to recall Duo's laugh or his beautiful violet eyes… or his brief and too cheerful goodbye. Not that I tried to stop him from leaving. I was too busy being the emotional-statue to stop him. Hell, that was probably why he left in the first place.

I noticed that Trowa had fallen asleep, his arms wrapped around me tightly. It seemed like he was all but terrified of contact during the day, while he was awake, but now that he was asleep I doubted I could have pried him from me, he was hugging me so tight. I shook my head, a small tear trickling down my face, matching Trowa's. I hugged the tall pilot closer to me and fell asleep, as well. We were two lost souls, alone in our hearts, huddling together for comfort… and for warmth. 

# THE END


End file.
